Your Betrayal
by InkStainedGhost
Summary: "I can't believe it! You! Of all the people? Of all the people I thought I could trust! It was you? I trusted you! Clearly I was wrong, so wrong..." You must be careful with whom you trust, especially in war.


**Your Betrayal**

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe it! You?! Of all the people? Of all the people I thought I could trust?! It was you!? <em>

_I trusted you!_

_Clearly I was wrong, so wrong..._

* * *

><p>It had been at least two vorns since Cybertron had been fully restored. It had been a long time since the beginning of the war, a long time since it all fell apart. But now, after about 100 vorns of war, cybertron was back to it's rightful state.<p>

Of course, there wasn't one cybertronian who wasn't over joyed to be back home, after all, who wouldn't after being lost in space for thousands, if not millions of years, to finally be back home was a feeling that no-one could describe.

Life was restoring itself, now that it been rebuilt, life could continue where it left off. Jobs took place again, social life restarted, a culture reignited.

For once in Optimus's and Team Prime's life, it felt like a success, a war finally won!

But it didn't...

There was something missing, something that was out of place. A piece of the puzzle that was missing, or was hidden from sight. As if something was purposely hidden, a lost truth that Prime was not meant to know!

In the final months of the war against Megatron and the decepticons, Optimus called upon everyone that was out there, autobot that could help, and he got more than he bargained for. Not only did old autobot allies like Elita-One and Prowl heed the call, but even long lost autobots like the great Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime came to aid. There was even a few human allies that were thought to be lost, to return, including the very first human they had ever met. Samuel Wittwicky.

In the days just before Cybertron's restoration, team Prime's human allies were missing. And since then, they still had not been found. All of them, Sam, Jack, Lennox, Miko, Mikeala, even Raf, gone. Disappeared without a trace, and there was still no reason.

As the war came to an end, and Cybertron came to restore itself, there was still no sign of the human allies. Everyday, it would haunt their minds, their guardians who swore to protect them, who had no knowing of their whereabouts or even if they were still alive. Everyday, that thought lingered there, right at the back of their mind, acting like a barrier, a barrier that would stop them from fulfilling true content in this new, restored world.

Fortunately for them, the answer to that question would come sooner than expected, unfortunately, it would the answer you wish would have stayed a mystery...

It was the end of one cycle, Alpha Trion and Sentinel Prime were finishing up the points to a briefing that concerned different matters about life on Cybertron. Finally, the briefing was finished and everyone was free to leave, after many cleared the scene, few remained, lost in thought.

As if by coincidence, it was Team Prime that remained.

"Is something troubling you?" asked Alpha Trion to the group that stood before him.

A silence echoed across them before one finally spoke out.

"You could say that" Bulkhead replied gruffly

Alpha Trion looked at him quizzically, not understanding what he was talking about.

"It's been 2 vorns" Bumblebee added, his vocal processors now fully functional, he was able to speak fully without any problems.

"Two vorns since what?" Sentinel Prime asked, equally as confused as Alpha Trion.

"Since they disappeared, since our charge's vanished from the face of existence" Bumblebee extended, making it even more clear to the cybertronian before him. A sigh escaped the lips of Alpha Trion, he knew that they were hurt about losing their charge, well who wouldn't.

"You know full well that none of us know what happened to your human allies" Alpha Trion replied sternly yet with sympathy "It was a tragic loss however it was a long time ago, I would have expected to move on from the situation, so to speak"

"You expect us to just get over it like that?" Arcee asked with disgust

"You do not have time to dwell on these types of emotions" Sentinel protested, trying to shut them up as if they were whining children. This only aggravated the guardians even more, that was the point! The war was over, cybertron is being restored, meaning that had time! Unlike in the midst of war where it's actions first emotions later, no, now they could feel, they could question. They wanted answers, and they wanted them now!

"No, we do have time!" Arcee retaliated "We can search for the answers we were denied from in the years of the war and we can feel those emotions, so if you have to excuse us if we are not feeling, relaxed so to speak" her last tone almost mocking Alpha Trion, possibly not the wisest move she's made.

However, deep down, Trion understood their pain, he knew that it must hurt incredibly for them, but he couldn't allow them to be completely ruled over by pain and sorrow.

"I know it was a tragic loss for you" Alpha Trion spoke "But the more you dwell on it, the more painful it becomes"

The feeling of sorrow and pain swept throughout the team.

"It is time to let go" he said finally, of course he was right, they knew better than to dwell on such emotions, but deep down, something wasn't right, something didn't click. Deep down they couldn't let go, because it just wasn't logical.

Team Prime nodded in understanding before turning away to leave the room, feeling somewhat defeated.

Just as they were leaving, Sentinel spoke out to the team, trying to show his sympathy.

"It was such a tragic sacrifice" At that very moment, the team stopped in their footsteps, optics widened in shock, fear and anger.

"We said nothing about sacrifice" Optimus spoke in a low and dangerous tone as he turned back and faced Sentinel, who had only just realized the grave mistake he had made, but he gave away little on his face plates.

"I do not understand" Sentinel replied, trying to best to mask his worry, if not his fear.

"You said sacrifice, the act of someone dieing for a cause, something which has now raised a lot of suspicions" Optimus elaborated "Towards you" He looked dead in the optics of Sentinel Prime, then glanced over at Alpha Trion, his face plates showing off little emotion, expect for one flicker of one...

Fear.

Team Prime looked at the two cybertronians, it was obvious now that they were hiding something, something huge and it involved their charges. Rage filled their spark, as well as a spark of fear, fear for the unknown.

"You know what happened to them" Optimus said, a flicker of hurt shown in his voice "You will tell us if not-"

"If not what?" Sentinel questioned, making himself look more superior

"Then we'll just find out ourselves, one way or another" Ironhide answered with a slight shrug, his cannons starting to fire up, showing that not getting the answer was not an option.

The two looked at each other, knowing that they had been caught, that they had no other choice.

"You will not like what you will find" Sentinel spoke with warning, trying to deter them from finding out.

But to little avail, he gave in and gestured for the group to follow him. He lead them out of the briefing room and out into the heart of Iacon.

Here in was quite literally the heart of Iacon, here was were cyclotron's restoration began. As a result it was heavily protected, only a certain few could enter.

Sentinel Prime and Alpha Trion lead the team down into a more concealed, hidden section of the heart.

"We knew they were special, unique, right from the start" Alpha Trion said as he lead them into the depth of cybertron "After all, how could a mere human, a fleshing be capable to hold the matrix of leadership, or to be trusted with the vector sigma?"

It was obvious that he was referring to Sam and Jack, the two who had the biggest contribution to the team. The boys with the lowest self-esteem

"Not only that, but they all held a bravery unlike any other" Sentinel added.

It was true, all of them were outstandingly brave, they stood up in the face of danger, achieved things no human could even dream of doing.

It did make them special, important, so important.

Finally they stopped, they were now deep underground, deep in the heart of Cybertron, what lay before them was a door, a heavy, grey door.

"In the last cycles of the war, we knew that even if we did win, it would be pointless unless cybertron was restored, we had the omega lock, but should that be destroyed, we would need a back up plan"

"But the lock was destroyed, the decepticons destroyed after they realised they were losing" Arcee said

"Exactly, so our back up was put into action" Sentinel replied

"And what do the children have anything to do with all of this?" Optimus asked, Sentinel and Alpha Trion looked at each other briefly before turning back to Optimus.

"If they were worthy enough for a Prime, then they must be worthy enough for cybertron" Sentinel said, those words echoed out into the silence.

"What did you do to them?!" Optimus asked dangerously. Instead of answering, Sentinel opened the door in front of them, and the questions were answered.

Inside was a corridor, it was quite large with an eerie light to it. Team Prime walked in and examined the room, at first it didn't seem like it held anything special, but then the realisation hit.

"SLAG, SLAG TO THE FRAGGING PITS" Bulkhead shouted out, fear and rage swarmed his voice, the rest ran to where he was, there at the end of the corridor, was the truth. The horrid, ugly truth.

At the end of the corridor was a chamber, in that chamber, their human allies lay. Each one having some sort of tube going right into their spinal cord, sucking out the life from them. The tubes then go over to Sam who had the very matrix stabbed deep into his back, almost going into his heart, then the tubes went up and out, into Iacon above

"The tubes absorb their life, all their emotion, bravery, humanity, everything that makes them human, takes it to the matrix, which converts it into power for cybertron" Sentinel explained, the team just stared in pure horror, their charge's, their friends reduced to this.

All form of restraint broke free and the guardians ran to their charges, kneeling down beside them.

If cybertronians could cry, they would certainly be doing it.

"I can't believe it!" Optimus snarled "You?! Of all the people? Of all the people I thought I could trust?! It was you!? I trusted you!"

He looked down at his team, each one in torn emotions. Each one reacting differently, but all shared one emotion, anger.

Bulkhead just stared down in fury, Miko, the one who was always so happy, filled with joy, now having the the life sucked out of her, it just made Bulkhead want to kill Sentinel right there.

Ironhide did even react, he was almost frozen in anger. To see Lennox, his allied soldier, his friend, who always survived, now barely living. It was almost illogical.

Arcee was on her knees, cradling Jack gently in her hands. The two didn't get along at first meet, but over time they became practically inseparable, to see her charge, her friend like this, it just ignited a rage like no other.

Bumblebee was torn, seeing not only Raf, but Sam as well in this state, no words could explain his pain, his anger.

Optimus just stared at the humans, they didn't deserve this, they should have deserved to live in peace, to have a life ahead of them. Not this nightmare. It just made him sick.

"Clearly I was wrong" Optimus added "So wrong"

"Oh Optimus, this is what makes you weaker than the rest of us" Sentinel spoke with almost disgust "Haven't you learned by now?"

"_The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few"_


End file.
